Code Lyoko E89: Error
by James the Lesser
Summary: Aelita and Jeremie are working on Aelita's new program when she feels pulses. One problem, there is no Tower activated! Read to find out!


**Code Lyoko Episode 89: Error**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-88 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**

Aelita and Jeremie are working the kinks out of her new program. "Ok Aelita try it now."

"Shimmer." Aelita looks into the water on Ice Sector and doesn't see a reflection. "Well?"

"You're losing life points. It isn't constant, it ticks off after every," Jeremie counts the seconds. "Five seconds."

"So as long as I don't leave this on for to long I'm fine." Aelita takes it off. "Where's the nearest Tower?"

"Go east, it isn't far." Aelita runs east getting to the Tower quickly.

"Shimmer." Aelita becomes invisible then walks up to the Tower. She puts a hand on it and can't get through. Taking the Shimmer off her Aelita pushes against the Tower again, this time making through it. "I have to take the Shimmer off first but I can get into Towers now." It had taken them nearly three days but Jeremie and Aelita had finally figured it out. "Take me back please Jeremie." Jeremie materializes Aelita back to Earth.

"So how did it go?" Summer was coming up soon which meant summer break. This time the gang was getting things ready for Aelita ahead of time.

"My Mom and Dad say its fine." S.S. had gotten her parents to agree to house her friend from school for the summer under the story that Aelita's Father was called away on business. It worked for Ulrich's parents and it worked for S.S.'s parents. "This is a good way to make it up to Aelita, Odd." S.S. and Odd hold hands and walk away from S.S.'s house for the corner to hail a taxi.

"Where to?" Odd and S.S. get in the taxi.

"Kadic Academy." The car takes off towards the school. A few seconds later the car stops. "What's going on?"

"_Nothing Odd and Sandra."_ The car starts back up but goes the wrong way.

"How did you know our names?" The car speeds up going faster and faster, exceeding the speed limit.

"Hey," S.S. reads a street sign. "You're going the wrong way. You should have turned back there." The car continues speeding away, leaving the city limits. "Sanne!"

"We need to get out of here!" Odd opens a door but S.S. stops him from jumping out.

"The speedometer is maxed out and we're going faster, if you jump out you'll die." Odd closes the door and gets back in his seat.

"What do you want Sanne?"

"_Nothing major Odd. I just want your lives." _The cabbie laughs as the taxi speeds off into the distance going much faster then a normal taxi could go.

"Odd, call them, I'll talk to her and keep her distracted." S.S. leans over into the front seat. "Sanne, why do you do this? If you wanted our lives you could have killed us but you didn't. Are you scared?"

"_Not at all, I need bait. The fewer on Lyoko the easier."_ The Cabbie raises his hand and shocks S.S. She falls back into the seat. "_And don't even try it Odd I have made it impossible for a signal to get out."_

"Real smart aren't you?" Odd had tried to call Ulrich but couldn't, his signal was distorted by a force field that Sanne put up. "You had to activate a Tower to do this so it won't be long until our friends stop you."

"_That's what you think."_ Odd and S.S. are taken far away, where they aren't sure, hoping Sanne was wrong.

"Jeremie are you sure it won't screw up the program? I don't need to have a distance weapon if it means you'll have to re-work the program again." Aelita had made a comment about Dragons and how it would be hard to hit them with her current weapons. Jeremie, wanting to please Aelita, was working on the program changing it.

"It's no problem Aelita. Go down to the Scanner room please." Jeremie made it sound easier then it was. In the time it takes Aelita to get to the Scanner Room Jeremie completes the program. "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." Aelita lands on Lyoko. "So?"

"Pulses!" The second she lands Aelita sees Pulses.

"What? But the Super Scan didn't find any Towers." Jeremie goes to load the Super Scan and find it is off! "But I never turned it off. Aelita, did you turn the Super Scan off?"

"No Jeremie of course not." Aelita is following the Pulses, just like in the good old days. "Call the others."

"Aelita, the Super Scan is part of the secure section of the Super Computer. That means one of us turned it off and it wasn't me." And if it wasn't Aelita that left four others.

"But why would they turn it off? Are you sure my Mother didn't do it?" Aelita looks around when she finds a dead end. "Jeremie, check the map and see if there is a platform underneath me."

"Nope, nothing there, why Aelita?"

"All the Pulses converge here but there is no Tower." Aelita concentrates and changes her vision seeing if Sanne was making the Tower invisible like she had in the past. She sees nothing. "Are you sure there isn't anything below me?"

"I'm sure Aelita." Jeremie had called Odd but gets no signal and gets the same results when he calls S.S. "I think I found Sanne's targets." He calls Ulrich. "Ulrich, Sanne is attacking!"

"Ok, want to call Yumi or should I?"

"She's not with you?" Jeremie figured those two had become inseparable since William died, again.

"No, she's at home right now. Call her Jeremie." Ulrich hangs his phone up and goes to the gym locker room to get his normal clothes. He wasn't going to change but didn't want to leave his clothes behind just incase someone decided to sneak though the lockers.

"Jeremie I still can't find the Tower! Send a vehicle so I can look around some more." Aelita was getting frustrated. She had found the place the Pulses converged to but no Tower. Had it been so long since she had to find a Tower on her own that she had lost her touch?

"There you go Aelita." Jeremie sends the Overboard. "I launched the Super Scan but no Tower found so far." Jeremie checks the program to make sure it wasn't damaged. "That's it Aelita, we have to change the password again and keep it between you and me."

"But if we are captured and can't get to the Super Computer how will our friends get to Lyoko to deactivate the Tower?" Aelita flies under the Sector seeing if there was a land mass underneath and finds nothing.

"Then we better find out who it was." Jeremie watches the Super Scan not understanding why it couldn't find the Tower. He believed Aelita but if she couldn't find the Tower what would they do? "Are there any monsters near there?"

"No." Aelita flies back over the land.

"Well if the Tower was there Sanne would be protecting it. She must be tricking you." Jeremie looks at the map of Lyoko and notices something strange. "Why don't you check the tunnel?"

"What tunnel?" Aelita looks around and doesn't see one.

"It goes under the Sector, I'm trying to find where it goes." Jeremie follows the tunnel on the map. "Aelita, go under and fly to your left." Aelita, on the Overboard, goes under the Sector. "No left!"

"I am going left!" Aelita knew her left from the right.

"Oh wait, you're right, go to your right." The angle Jeremie was looking at the map made the directions backwards. "What do you see?"

"Nothing Jeremie. The Sector is above me and the Digital Sea is below me." Aelita looks down and gets a feeling of danger. This was the one thing that would end her life now that she was free from the computer.

"No tunnel?" Jeremie was confused, the map clearly showed a tunnel.

"If you want to come here and see for yourself Jeremie I'll give you a ride on the Overboard." Aelita continues to fly making sure to use her innate powers to feel for enemies.

"That's ok Aelita." Jeremie would not go to Lyoko for such a trivial thing. "Just keep going the direction you're going." Jeremie watches Aelita flying where the Tunnel should be.

"Jeremie I can't go much farther." Aelita is getting closer and closer to the center of Lyoko, where Sector 5 is.

"What do you see?"

"A bright light and not much else." Aelita turns away and looks up looking for a way back to the top of the Sector.

"Then where is the tunnel coming from?" Jeremie gets an idea and goes into a part of the Super Computer. He brings up a file. "Aelita you're right there is a Tower there." Jeremie saved the information from all the missions on Lyoko and sees that they had deactivated a Tower in the spot Aelita said the Pulses converged on three times. "I don't know where it went."

"Sector 5." Aelita was relieved she hadn't been seeing things. "You see a tunnel on the map leading to Sector 5. She must have taken the Tower there to confuse us."

"That's definitely bad news. Not only is the Super Scan not finding it but she has the power to move Towers to Sector 5." If Aelita hadn't seen the Pulses on Lyoko they would have never known a Tower had been activated. "And we still don't know who turned the Super Scan off, or when." Jeremie hears a beeping noise and turns on the Factory's security cameras. "Ulrich made it." Jeremie had a made a program that would alert him when someone entered the Factory.

"What about Yumi?"

"I forgot to call her!" Jeremie brings up her number, she answers.

"Hello?"

"Sanne is attacking and you, Ulrich, and Aelita are the only ones I can get a hold of!" Jeremie hangs up when he hears the elevator coming down. It continues down to the Scanner Room.

"Did Yumi already make it?" Ulrich sets his clothes down then gets in a Scanner.

"No, she's on her way though." Jeremie brings up the Transfer Program. "Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." Ulrich lands on Lyoko as Aelita comes over on the Overboard after coming up from under the Sector.

"I guess we're going to Sector 5."

"What, why?" Ulrich looks around, they weren't near the edge.

"That's where the Tower is." Aelita stops next to Ulrich and he hops on the Overboard. "Hang on." Aelita takes off as Ulrich hangs on, literally.

"What's going on?" Yumi had made it to the Factory and takes the elevator down to the Scanners.

"Ulrich and Aelita are on Lyoko waiting for you. Odd and S.S. are probably the targets of Sanne's attack." Jeremie brings up the Transfer Program. "Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." Yumi lands on Lyoko near the other two.

"Where's the Tower?" Yumi looks around not seeing any monsters or Towers.

"Sector 5."

"That one again?" Aelita shakes her head.

"My Mom took one of the Towers from here and moved it to Sector 5." SO unlike the other Tower they had no idea where this one would be. "Watch out!" Aelita has her claws come out and blocks a laser inbound for Yumi.

"Hornets!" Yumi reaches to her side for her fans and finds something missing. "Jeremie I don't have my fans!" Yumi looks up and sees the Hornets. She had gotten over her fears of them after what had happened to her, mostly. Now to be defenseless against them brings back the old memories of what happened in the sewers.

"Watch this, extend!" Aelita points her hands at the Hornets and the claws extend hitting the leader of one of the Hornet Swarms making the rest explode. "Jeremie what happened to Yumi?"

"I'm not sure, wait. The Super Scan picked something up!" An Activated Tower is found but it wasn't the one that Sanne had stolen. "Sanne must have affected the program at the last second. Yumi let me materialize you back to Earth and send you again." Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard to no affect.

"I'm ready Jeremie!" Yumi ducks behind a rock as the second swarm of Hornets targets her.

"I can't! Sanne has made it impossible for me to bring you back unless…" Jeremie starts working on the program. "No, either I delete you and bring you back or a return to the past is needed."

"Fine, delete me and bring me back." Yumi did not want a return to make Sanne stronger.

"That isn't so easy Yumi. I have a 50/50 chance of doing it right." Jeremie was being optimistic on the figures. "If I tried and failed we'd lose you forever."

"Do something!" Yumi reaches for her shoulder that had just been hit by a laser.

"I will." Jeremie gets to work hoping to find another solution while Aelita and Ulrich have to find a way to fight the last Hornet pack.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart. "Aelita distract them." Aelita nods then extends her claws at a Hornet.

"Come on, over here, it's me you want." Aelita retracts them and tries to hit the Hornet again.

"Good, keep it up." Ulrich, and his clones, have a plan. The largest of the Hornets had a stinger, it must be the leader. No point in attacking all the Hornets when destroying this one would do the trick. "1, 2, 3 it's me!" The two clones get into pattern then they spring the attack. One clone cups its hands, the other sticks its foot in the others hands and is launched into the air. As the Hornets are distracted the real Ulrich acts. "Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs up the back of the first clone and gets close enough to the leader Hornet. "Impact!" Ulrich destroys it causing all of the Hornets to explode.

"I'm sending the Transporter." Jeremie enters the code.

"Stay back Yumi." Ulrich and Aelita walk towards the edge ready to step in the Transporter when Yumi jumps past them and also gets in it.

Odd and S.S. are still stuck in the taxi with the possessed drive. Things were going by so fast they had to be going faster then the taxi ever could under its own power. "Well Odd, at least this thing will run out of gas sooner or later."

"I wouldn't be so sure, look at the panel." S.S. cranes her neck over the possessed drivers shoulder and sees the fuel gauge is on E. "See?"

"Where are we going?" They drove by signs so fast there was no way to read them. "Well Sanne since you've won why not tell us where we're going?"

"_Shut up!"_ The back seat of the taxi sparks with electricity and shocks both of them until they pass out.

Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich land in Sector 5. Ulrich is not too happy about this. "Yumi how could you? You don't have any weapons, not I'll be to distracted trying to protect you and Aelita to be effective!"

"Triplicate." Yumi stares at Ulrich who doesn't get what she means. "Triplicate so I can get a weapon from on of your clones!"

"Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart. Yumi takes a sword from one of the clones. "Be careful Yumi, we don't know if you can devirtualize." Yumi nods as the door opens.

"Let's go!" The three run through the passage and find a large room. "Where's the switch Jeremie?"

"I don't think that matters, I can clearly see a tunnel coming from the outside sectors. Just follow my instructions and you won't need to hit the switch." Jeremie looks at the map. "Go to the door on your right then keep going through that room until the next one." The three follow directions finding it a lot harder then what Jeremie said it was.

"Creepers!" Three Creepers were guarding the door to the next room. "Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs towards the three Creepers with his clones next to him. They all jump in the air, using their swords to destroy the Creepers. Ow, what the heck?" Ulrich turns around, forgetting he had a clone give a sword to Yumi there is still one Creeper left.

"Hai!" Yumi throws the sword in her hand and hits the Creeper. Since the sword doesn't come back she runs over and picks it up. "To much work, I wish I had my fans."

"You shouldn't be here anyways Yumi since you didn't have your fans." Ulrich rubs his shoulder where he was hit. "We need to keep going." The three go through the door and follow Jeremie's directions when Jeremie finds something amazing.

"Wait, there's another tunnel…" He looks at the map following the new tunnel back to its source, the Forest Sector. "Sanne may have taken another Tower." Which if it was activated could have been activated for days, maybe even weeks, how could they know?

"So we just have to deactivate two Towers." Ulrich didn't see what the big deal was, just another Tower activated by Sanne they would deactivate. "Where next Jeremie?"

"Go right, I'm not seeing any monsters so you shouldn't have to worry." Jeremie locks down the elevator just incase Sanne had more then one attack going on. "What is she doing?" Jeremie is suddenly blocked by Sanne from seeing inside of Lyoko.

The possessed taxi driver reaches Sanne's destination. "_Wake up you two I have a surprise!"_ The possessed taxi driver laughs and gets out of the car. "_Oh right, here is a little wake up call."_ He touches the taxi and sends a bolt of electricity into it, waking Odd and S.S.

"Where are we?" S.S. rubs her eyes and looks around.

"_The Pacific Ocean, beautiful isn't it? Franz and I took Aelita Dear here once, to this very beach. How perfect it is to watch the two of you die at a place that made Aelita Dear so happy!"_ The possessed taxi driver tears the door off the taxi and pulls S.S. and Odd out holding one in each hand. "_How far do you think I can throw you?"_

"Let go of me!" Odd twists out of his shirt, slipping it off and lands on the ground. "Take this!" Odd goes to kick the possessed taxi driver when he is shocked by the aura of energy.

"_Foolish boy," _The possessed taxi driver stops and looks around. "_Your friends are close to the Tower. I think I have an idea."_ The possessed taxi driver sticks his hand out and the bumper is torn off the taxi. He wraps it around S.S. and Odd before sending them over the ocean using the powers from Sanne. _"You have four minutes before the energy lets go and you drop into the water."_ The possessed taxi driver collapses as Odd and S.S. hang in the air over the Pacific Ocean with a heavy metal bumper wrapped around them.

"Jeremie we see it!" Ulrich and the other two run towards the entrance when they find more then what they were looking for. Inside are three Towers and Sanne waiting for them.

"What are you doing Mom?" Aelita walks forward trying to feel which Tower to deactivate first. Her friends were in danger and she had to chose the right one.

"_I like to play games and now I will play one with you. Deactivating one of these Towers will save your friend. , One does nothing and the last one, that's for me to know. Choose wisely for I will only give you one chance. If you fail Odd and Sandra die."_ Sanne laughs wickedly. "_Go on Aelita Dear your friends only have three minutes before they drown." _Sanne stands there watching the others.

"We trust you Aelita and I'm sure Odd and S.S. trust you to." Ulrich has his sworn drawn as does Yumi. "Sanne do you think you can stand there and not expect to be attacked?"

"_Try it and find out what happens."_ Sanne stands there staring at Ulrich daring him to attack.

"I hate you." Ulrich doesn't put his sword down but doesn't attack knowing it would leave Yumi and Aelita alone with the enemy.

"_And I hate you, glad to see the feelings are mutual."_ Sanne looks at Yumi. "_My pet how have you been?"_ Yumi snaps and leaps at Sanne being caught in mid air by Sanne's power.

"I'll kill you! Let me go and fight me!" Yumi swings the sword but Sanne is just out of her reach.

"_Such disobedience, you do need to be disciplined. Today dogs are given shock collars…"_ Yumi starts to scream as she is electrocuted by Sanne.

"Stop it Mom!" Aelita was trying to figure out which Tower to go to but was being distracted by Yumi being hurt.

"_Don't you have something more important to do?" _Sanne lowers her power and drops Yumi to the floor. "_There you go Aelita Dear, two minutes left."_

"Yumi, say something, anything." Ulrich shakes Yumi who opens her eyes.

"Something, anything." Yumi says the joke even though she was still in pain. She didn't want to have Ulrich or Aelita to worry, distracting both. "Ow." Yumi gets back up with Ulrich's help.

"I know which one to go to but I don't want to deactivate one Tower." Aelita walks to the middle Tower. "What does this one do? You said the third one did something but you didn't tell us."

"_That is for me to know and you to never find out! Choose now or your friends die!"_ Aelita looks to the Tower on the left and walks to it. Entering it she goes up to the second platform and deactivates it.

"Now what?" Yumi and Ulrich aren't sure what to do. They hadn't heard anything from Jeremie and had no idea where S.S. or Odd was.

"I don't know Ulrich but I probably won't be of much use if we attack her again." Yumi didn't know how many life points she lost and she had lost the sword.

"_Isn't it obvious?"_ Ulrich and Yumi don't say anything. "_I left your friends in China on the beach. You can go and get them whenever you want."_ Sanne laughs before turning into a Ghost and leaving the three in Sector 5.

"And what about me?" Yumi looks down at herself. "Jeremie said I couldn't be materialized back to Earth."

"We need to do a return to the past. I don't want to risk losing you if Jeremie deletes you and tries to bring back but fails." Ulrich hugs Yumi. "This is what Sanne wanted isn't it?" Yumi nods. "I don't care. I love you to much to risk losing you." Ulrich and Yumi walk to the Tower and enter it.

"What do we do?" Aelita yells down to the bottom platform. She still couldn't get a hold of Jeremie.

"We agree on a return to the past. But we can't do it, only you can Aelita. If you know how to fix Yumi without one or deleting her do it."

"I could but it would take a lot of time and might not work. I'll do a return." Aelita turns to the panel and launches the return to the past.

The group is sitting in the Control Room. Jeremie and Aelita had called them there. "We have a problem." Jeremie and Aelita look at they're friends. "One of you stopped the Super Scan. One of you is working with Sanne."

"How do we know it isn't you?" S.S. didn't like being called a traitor. Especially after nearly dying in the Pacific Ocean because of a Sanne attack.

"Yeah, I know it isn't me so it might be you!" Yumi pokes a finger in Jeremie's chest. "I know it isn't Ulrich either. After all the time he spent keeping me alive from Sanne's attacks he would never help her." Yumi looks at the other four. "Why would you help her?"

"It's not me I swear." Odd puts his hands up in defense. "I want this to end as much as you do. I hate knowing that every time Sanne launches an attack it might mean I'll lose S.S." Odd puts his right hand down to hold S.S.'s hand.

"How do we know? If it is you I know you would lie." Ulrich steps towards Odd putting Yumi behind him, separating her from Odd. "Sanne has targeted Yumi more then anyone so I know it isn't her or me." He looks at Jeremie and Aelita. "We all know someone who has worked with Sanne before."

"I'm not the one!" Jeremie stands up. "I would never trust her again!"

"Then what about her daughter? Aelita _Dear_ are you helping you mother?" Yumi stares at Aelita making her feel uncomfortable.

"No, of course not Yumi. I want her home not to make her stronger." Aelita looks away from Yumi but can feel her stare burning a hole into her.

"She could be tricking us." The group looks at S.S. "What? We're just kids! Yumi isn't even old enough to drive yet almost every week we risk our lives to fight Sanne. Maybe she is using our weakness against us."

"Weakness? Like turning one of us on the others by helping her? What kind of weakness is that? Spineless but weakness?" Yumi pushes S.S. "You risk little! You've been the target once, maybe twice, but me? She attacks me all the time and I don't know why!" Tears start to form at Yumi's eyes. "Every day I wake up wondering how she will try to kill me! She killed William, my best friend, because he was my best friend!" She pushes S.S. again when Odd grabs her wrist. "Let go of me Odd!" Yumi pulls away. "I want to be alone." Yumi walks towards the elevator when Ulrich starts to follow. "What are you doing? I said I wanted to be alone!"

"But you usually ask me to come along afterwards." Ulrich backs away when Yumi stares at him.

"I didn't ask you to this time did I?" Yumi gets in the elevator and stops. "If we have a traitor it might mean William was innocent. How do we know he wasn't possessed by Sanne and the traitor kept the truth hidden from us?" The doors close as Yumi takes the elevator up to the Factory floor.

"Ulrich she might be the one." Ulrich turns on Odd.

"Shut up! Why would she help the person who keeps trying to kill her!" Ulrich bunches his hand into a fist. "You might be the one."

"I'm not! I want a normal life to Ulrich!" The two stand face to face ready to fight.

"Stop!" S.S. gets between the two. "It could be her, or you, or Odd, or any of you. I know I'm not and that just means I'm friends with a traitor." S.S. turns to Odd. "I want a normal life to. I was so happy to find out what was wrong with me, that I wasn't crazy. But with all that has happened I might like to go back to not knowing."

"Wish you never met me?" Odd stares at S.S. "Is that what you're saying?"

"No, but it would be the downside to me never knowing about this!" Now these two stand face to face ready to hit the other.

"Stop it! All of you!" Aelita was frustrated with the fighting. "I think I know who it is." They turn to her waiting for the answer. "But if I'm wrong I don't want to hurt them now with a false accusation. Jeremie, I have a plan to find out who the traitor is."

"Unless it's you and you are going to trick Jeremie!" The other three yell at Aelita.

"I know I'm not and I know how to find the traitor. If you want I will keep it to myself or you can at least trust me to have your best interest at heart." Aelita was technically the oldest of the group, well over twenty years old after the time spent on Earth and was showing it. "I might love my Mother but I love all of you more. You saved me from Lyoko, from Franz, and now I will save us."

"Jeremie, if it is her I'll force her back to Lyoko and disconnect the Scanners to keep her there. If it's you I'll do much worse." Ulrich goes to the elevator doors and hits the button to bring it back down. "You're my best friend but that will just make the stab to the back even worse." The elevator doors open and Ulrich gets in, followed by S.S. and Odd. They leave Aelita and Jeremie in the Control Room to make the plan to catch the traitor. Hoping it was all a mistake they were placing the groups life in the hands of two people, either one could be the traitor.

**A/N Please Read and Review, and tell me what you like and don't like! I love reviews that just say "Great Story!" It's a big boost to the Ego but it doesn't tell me what you like or dislike about my stories.**


End file.
